A Darkening Illusion
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: Sora's First Encounter. The gang are supposed to go on a night walk to hunt for the mysterious cause of strange happenings, but...


I'm new to this site but I've been writing fan fiction for a few years now. I'm no pro and I will admit I could use a lot of extra practice. I was hesitant at first to post up some of my old work because If I'm correct I might have actually created an account here a while back and posted it up. I remember there being a fan fiction website anyway, just not sure if this one is the one.

Well sorry for the confusion, onto the fan fiction you clicked on the link to read. This is just something short and sweet to kick start things for meh. Don't expect anything lengthy or anything.

..: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are going on a night walk because lately they've been hearing suspicious things happening in the dark. Something strange and very odd is going on in the darkness and it's up to Sora to find out when he is suddenly separated from his comrades. What lays beyond the darkness? Read on and we'll find out!

..: This story is going to be a THREE parter, depicted from each character's point of view. This however I'm considering the main part because it's our main character after all. :) I'll have the other two up soon. It was going to be a short little story and the end, but it ended up being something completely different.. lol -- you'll see why I'm lol'ing when you reach near the end of this hehe.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters portrayed in this article.

--

**A Darkening Illusion: Sora's First Encounter**

...

.

A breeze whispered by his window and continued down the street until it faded away. He hadn't noticed and at the moment he was a little pre-occupied with his thoughts. Shifting in his sitting position on his bed, he rested his chin on his arm as his deep blue orbs gazed out the hazy window. A storm was brewing in the distance, but again he didn't take much interest in it.

"Sora!" A voice called out to him from behind. He closed his eyes and heaved a quiet sigh. It wasn't that he was ignoring them, he just didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"Come on Sora! You can't be like this forever!" The female voice pouted and sounded off as it grew closer. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and a sweet scent of flowers danced about his nose.

"I'm Sorry Kairi... I guess I'm just so used to the Gummi Ship working is all." He muffled through a hand over his mouth. Kaira smiled softly and folded her arms. "You know he's working on it." She replied turning to walk away. "Now come on, it will be dark soon."

Sora pushed himself off the bed and stretched out, gazing out the window once more. "I guess we're gonna do it whether it rains or not huh?" He smiled and turned to her. She nodded and lead the way out the door and downstairs. As they exited the house, he grabbed an umbrella just in case they did happen to get caught in the rain.

Kairi hastily stepped down the sidewalk, awing at the darkening sky. Clouds were beginning to build and blot out the sun. Despite it was two hours before it was due to set it almost seemed like night time. "This is the fourth night in a row... " She finally said, after a long silence between the two. Sora looked up boredly at the sky and nodded lightly. "It was always threatens to rain but it never does." He said almost in monotone. Kairi heaved an audible sigh and raised an eyebrow over at him. "At least sound a little enthusiastic." She joked, offering a smile. She looked away and pondered through her thoughts. "You know he's doing it for you." She mentioned, her eyes returning to the sky.

Sora blinked and regarded her oddly. He made a slight 'hmph' noise as if in disbelief. "He really is. He stayed up almost all night yesterday just going through the schematics to try and figure out how to fix it." She exclaimed, having a more serious tone then a trying-to-cheer-up-Sora tone. Sora cringed a little and felt bad for even doubting Riku. He couldn't help but smile at the thought and imagined his best friend busting his butt for his own sake. He was pretty sure though Riku wasn't just doing it for him. Knowing him there was something else. There was always something else. Kairi was delighted none the less and cheered inwardly. "Well at least I got a smile!"

As they arrived at the beach Kairi immediately ran to the water's edge and overlooked the brilliant horizon. Sora stepped towards a hut and peeked in, seeing a silver-haired teen hard at work beneath a broken down Gummi ship. He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle and walked in, placing his hands on his hips. "So hows it coming?" He asked, squatting down and resting his chin on his palm as his elbow sat on his knee. Riku rolled out from under the ship and wiped away sweat from his forehead with a dirty rag. He was covered in oil and dirt, top from bottom and looked rather exhausted. His expression screamed 'how do you think it's coming?' This made Sora almost burst out laughing but he managed to tone it to down to a light giggle.

Riku looked away from him, a light blush indicating his discomfort for the other boy's reaction. Sora stood back up and looked around the ship, only seeing a few tweaks here and there. He looked back at Riku and smiled softly, offering him a hand to help him off the rolling board he used to slid easily beneath the ship. "You've worked hard enough Riku. Come on, Kairi's waiting." Riku reached up and took Sora's hand, pulling himself to his feet. He was rather tired, and even more so when he got to his feet. He threw the rag down on the floor and proceeded to the door. As he exited his eyes were drawn to the utter darkness the clouds had manage to create with their overwhelming take over of the sky. It was almost as if it were in the middle of the night and here it was barely 4 in the afternoon.

He could feel Sora step beside him but never moved his gaze from the sky. Even Sora himself seem mesmerized by it. Despite their sight being impaired, they could still hear the rushing of the nearby waterfall, and the gentle ebb and flow of the water at the shoreline. A startling gust of wind zoomed past them and sent chivers through Sora's body. "Where's Kairi?" Riku asked, squinting through the darkness. It was so dark not even the water could find a light to catch and reflect back to them. "Kairi!!" Sora called out. He took a step forward and strained his eyes. "I don't see her." He commented, frowning. He took another step forward and felt something catch on his leg. He tumbled forward, sand flying into his mouth and eyes as he did. He landed with a thud onto the ground, feeling a wetness at his fingertips. He sat up and realized he must have tripped and fell near the water. He held out his hand and tried to even see if he could see it but to no avail. He sighed slightly and felt a bit disorientated. He wasn't sure what direction he had come from exactly and thought maybe if he walked directly away from the water, he'd end up where he last was.

"Riku, over here.." He called out. He waited a few seconds and was a bit baffled as to why no one had responded. 'He was just with me.' He thought to himself, wobbling as he rose to his feet. The pure darkness seemed to raddle his senses and for a second he wasn't too sure which way was up or down. It felt like his head was spinning and nothing he could do would help him regain his balance. He ended up falling again, this time he heard a splash and felt almost soaked to the bone. The water was ice cold and even worse it seemed to rush around him quicker then he could stand up and move out of the water. It started to rise around him, or maybe he was sinking into it. He wasn't too sure. All he knew was any second now he was going to be in over his head and at that very moment was his last chance to take in oxygen. Nothing else was on his mind. He gulped as much air as he could before the water completely engulfed him.

Beneath the water, it was dead silent. He could no longer hear the wind rushing around him or the waves crash onto the shore. Now all his senses were restricted, and on top of that he was disorientated and confused. He figured if he relaxed he would eventually float to the top but he was shocked when he felt something hard beneath him. He clutched something gooey that easily slipped through his fingers and quickly recognized it as the ocean bottom. He pushed off the bottom as hard as he could and kept his body perpendicular to it, hoping he'd reach the the top soon but was quickly swept away by a powerful current. He found himself floating motionless a few moments later, with no knowledge of the surface or the bottom. He could feel his mind slipping and knew that if he didn't get any air soon, really soon, he'd be in big trouble.

His fingers began to tingle uncomfortably and the feeling started to creep all the way through his body. He could feel his chest tightening and his lungs begin to ache as his body desperately managed with what it had. But it wasn't long before he knew what was happening. His limbs were going numb and the feeling he had before was only a faint prod. His head felt heavy however and it was almost as if it were the last thing on his body still alive, which at the point wasn't too far from being so. His body was beginning to shut itself down, organ by organ. Images of his friends raced through his mind like a blurred home movie, and he couldn't help but feel warm on the inside, despite how numb he was on the outside. This was it, he thought.

He managed a thought and decided it wouldn't hurt to open his eyes for one last time. As he did he was greeted by a blinding light. It didn't register at first, still all he could see was white, then it hit him. He felt empowered by it. His renewed sense of will power pulled him from his floating tomb and he could feel himself racing to the surface dancing above him. Just as he reached the surface he felt something heavy in his hand and was surprised to see his key blade. It was acting on its own and pulled him straight out of the water. He was thrilled to finally get a breath of fresh air, and as he regained himself he had hardly noticed how high the key blade had taken him into the sky. All his senses were starting to come back to him and his whole body was slowly coming out of shock. His face was ghastly pale but his eyes were just as vibrant as always. He sighed, just content with feeling the air flow in and out of his lungs. His mind finally registered where he was when he caught himself staring at the island several hundred feet down.

He looked up and noticed the key blade glowing ominously, as if in warning. His eyes traveled up the length of the blade and couldn't make out what was going on exactly. The blade quickened and trembled suddenly, almost relinquishing it's owner. Sora's heart pounded in his chest as he gulped nervously, a rather goofy and uncertain grin playing on his lips. "Uhh... good key blade!" He remarked, personifying the blade. He knew there must be a cause for this kind of reaction and moved his eyes about the sky. There were dark patches beginning to take over the light once more and he knew if he didn't act soon, the events from before might replay themselves.

He lowered his eyes and growled quietly, gripping the hilt of the key blade tightly. With sheer will power he managed to swing it downward whereas before it had complete control over him. The more he concentrated, the more he had control of what was going on. As the sword swung around him, he could feel his power return to him. Small glistening lights began to swirl about him, and instead of descending rapidly from the sky, he floated gently down like a feather. But he wasn't even near the ground when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He quickly turned about and widened his eyes when he saw a glowing keyhole. It was leaking darkness and obviously tainted from something not of this world.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble!" Sora hollered out, taking a fight stance in mid air, which was harder than it looked. He wandered how it got there and had so many questions that would probably go unanswered. 'Are you sure your friends are okay?' He felt something ask him in the back of his mind. His eyes widened and he quickly looked down, knowing full well he was to high up to even make out a human form. "Riku! Kairi!" He said out loud. He looked back at the keyhole and watched it for a moment. 'Did it just ask me that? What's going?' He thought to himself. His key blade began to tremble again and swirls of blue and green light began to race around it. "I see... " He said a bit saddened. Even through all the trials and trivializations it was apparent the darkness was not fully kept at bay.

'Sora, wait!' He could hear something again. He shook his head and held up his key blade. "I'm sorry but I have to." He said, baffled as to why he even apologized or spoke back. He closed his eyes but stopped when he heard a faint whimper. 'I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to see you again Sora.' Sora opened his eyes and observed the keyhole closely. Never has one talked to him, or try to explain its reason for being there. "Just... who are you anyway?" He asked. But before he got his answer, a shock wave plowed into him and sent him flying down towards the earth. He watched as the keyhole morphed into something far more different then what he really thought it was. 'An illusion?' He thought to himself before he completely blacked out.

He felt a gentle nudge at first then was shaken suddenly. He sat up quickly and tensed himself, worried for a moment. He blinked and regarded a blurry Riku and Kairi, who were knelt down on either side of him. He blinked a few times and sat up rubbing the back of his head. He offered a goofy smile and regarded Kairi who seemed almost in his face at the time. "Sora! You're alright!" She said, her voice choking. He nodded and looked over to where he thought Riku was and was shocked to see the teen was no longer there. "Huh? Where did Riku just go?" He asked, dumbfounded. Kairi eyed him oddly and raised an eyebrow. "Riku's not here, he left right after we found you. He said he had something to handle." She stated, sounding a bit concerned. Sora blinked and shook his head. "But I just saw him... He was just here..." He said, starting to doubt his own ability to perceive things.

He rose to his feet and brushed himself off, turning to see the horizon full of color again. The sun was beginning to set and the dark clouds had retreated and completely disappeared. "Should I even ask?" He asked himself, a bit annoyed. Kairi, confused, stepped beside him and watched him carefully. "Sora? Are you sure you're okay?" Sora's eyes moved to her. "You do remember what happened right? The dark clouds? The bright light?" He asked her. She looked up in thought and slowly nodded. "I remember we were supposed to do something..." She paused. "Oh yea!" Her abruptness startled Sora for a moment and he took a step back. "Come on Sora! Before it gets too dark! We were supposed to meet the others for dinner tonight. " She grabbed his arm and tugged on him, pulling him along with her. 'The others?' He thought to himself, even more confused then before.

...

_'A lot of strange things have been happening..._

_Is my mind playing tricks on me?'_

_-Sora_

_P.S. that voice was oddly familiar..._

...

**2nd installment coming soon... Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: I know I know... it's not the best thing in the world, but I wrote it in like 2 days or less... I just had to wait to post it up because of the site rules. I wrote it specifically for this site too :P. I was excited about getting registered and anxious to post up my first story . Ooo I have others :o**


End file.
